Dyfed Bryson
was a merchant captain who operated in the Bahamas during the early eighteenth century. He captained the Andromache, Richard Guthrie's primary supply ship out of Boston. Biography Background Bryson worked directly under Richard Guthrie for a time before he became captain. It is because of this history that Guthrie hopes Bryson will work with him. Season One In order for Flint to succeed in capturing the Urca de Lima, he needs the best cannon he can get, just like those on the Andromache, Eleanor Guthrie hopes that she can convince Bryson to give up his cannon for the cause, although her father and Mr. Scott both warn her the odds are low. When he arrives on Nassau, he is quick to dismiss the island and its residents before heading to the meeting with Richard Gunthrie. The meeting starts out as expected, with Bryson in shock of the very idea that they want his cannon so they can give them to a pirate. Upon hearing this, Bryson recalls how he almost docked at his home port, where the Scarborough is currently waiting for Richard as Bryson now realizes. Before he can walk out, Richard asks his daughter and Mr. Scott to leave so he can deal with Dyfed in private. Bryson walks out several minutes later, and tells Eleanor that he will give her the cannon, much to her relief. She tells him that she will send O'Malley to meet him at the docks (and also to watch him). His real deal with Richard is different however, the real plan is for him to leave with his cannon. He sets out, with the assistance of Mr. Scott, who knocks out O'Malley before he can stop Bryson from leaving. Dyfed then leaves, taking Mr. Scott with him as a slave, and is quickly followed by the Walrus. As they draw closer, Bryson remains calm, even instructing Hayes to make sure that the cargo is secure and well packed. Despite their preparation's and attempts, Flint was able to board their ship. During the battle, Dyfed, Hayes, and roughly 20 others barricaded themselves in a bunker in the lower levels of the ship. The bunker overlooks the cannon, so the crew cannot just take what they came for. While holding of the pirates, he orders his men to prepare a trap in case they fail. After several failed attempts to breach the bunker, and preparing a new tactic, the Walrus crew learns that that beneath the bunker is another room, full of slaves. They send in a tool to help the Slaves escape in the hopes they will assist. After the slaves break free, they begin to overwhelm the crew. Distracted, Dyfed and his men do not see the Walrus men pressing forward until they blow the door and breach the bunker. Right as the pirates breach, Bryson is shot in the face. Despite this wound, he survives and crawls toward the explosive trap to detonate it. However, Eme stabs him to death before he can detonate the trap. Memorable Quotes Image Gallery brysoneleanor.jpg Captain Bryson S1E5.png Captains hold Andromache.png Bryson S1E6.png Bryson shot S1E6.png Bryson crawling S1E6.png Category:Male Characters Category:Captains Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Civilian Category:Recurring Characters Category:Andromache Crew